How Could This Happen?
by Redeim
Summary: Songfic. Sad and angst warning, but in a weird and twisted way, also fluffy... KeKa. I think I forgot to put in the disclaimer that Untitled belongs to Simple Plan, who rock.


Disclaimer: I own Kenshin, but not the series. Lawers with guns AHHH! Go

back to my Harry Potter fics! uses Kenshin to get rid off all the guns Untitled

belongs to Simple Plan...

Author's Note: I do believe this is actually my first Kenshin fic... Wow... There are

SPOILERS, I think... I dunno how far the manga is by now... 20-something I think,

and I see Enishi on them, so I'm assuming people know who Tomoe and Enishi are,

but they're originally in Samurai X... Same frickin' thing... ANGST ALERT

A quick blow to the stomach, that was all that brought him to his knees as his vision

blurred and he saw spots before his eyes. He fell, his last glance his enemy's smug face

and Kaoru's screams of "Kenshin!" as Battousai fell to the ground.

Megumi quickly worked on Kenshin. Any moment now, they could lose him, if she made

one mistake, the red-headed swordsman could be gone from them. Kenshin shifted slightly as

Megumi applied pressure to the open wound; trying to stop the bleeding even the slightest

bit.

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

Kenshin opened his eyes. 'This isn't right...' He thought to himself. 'Where's Kaoru-dono?'

"Yahiko? Megumi...?" He called. His eyes widen as he saw his master, Sejiro Hiko,

and a younger, around seven year old him. 'What's going on...?' Kenshin thought to himself.

The bright sun illuminated the boy and his master as the little Kenshin sneakily tried to break

from the harsh training of Hiten-Mitsurugi. A sharp, mind-numbing pain brought Kenshin

back to his comatose self.

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me

"I don't know if he'll make it..." Megumi started. "...He's breathing, but barely." She

choked out. Kenshin stirred yet again, most likely a reflex on the pain within his body.

I've made my mistakes

Got nowhere to run

Kenshin was shot back into another glimpse of his younger self, this time, a teenager,

fighting alongside the Choshu, thinking he was helping Japan by killing and death. Kenshin

thought for a moment, straying his eyes from the horrors of his past. 'It's said one sees

their life pass as they die...' He thought to himself dreadfully. Looking back at Battousai,

he shuddered. Bravely, he told himself, '...At least, if I die, you will as well, Battousai...'

The night goes on as I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

Megumi wiped the perspiration off her forehead as she wrapped Kenshin's large

and still bleeding wound into a large bandage. She sighed, defeated. Looking over

at the group, she told them with another defeated sigh, "I'm afraid that's all I can do

for now..." Kaoru wiped tears off her face as she tried to toughen up, but then burst

into tears again.

Kenshin could hear her-the only one he had fallen in love after the tragedy of his

first love. She was crying. 'For me?' He thought, his thoughts were getting muddled;

he couldn't concentrate as easily. 'Am I leaving now?' He thought sadly to himself.

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound

but no one hears me

Kenshin tried to wake up. He tried to will his mouth to speak, but no words came

out. As he opened his mouth, he felt the heat of his metallic tasting blood as it came

through the holes he managed to create in his mouth. Kaoru screamed, clearly, she didn't

want to see anymore. Kenshin could tell she was crying on a shoulder-her cries were

muddled and undefined.

I'm slippin' off the edge

I'm hangin' by a thread

I wanna start this over again

'The fight went all wrong.' Kenshin thought strictly to himself. The enemy was more

skilled than Kenshin had thought, Kenshin shouldn't have misregarded the boy's strength

as he he had done.

(A/N: This part is all... what's it? Spiritual and Kenshin's imagination...) "Idiot apprentice..."

Kenshin turned to see the image of his master. Kenshin lowered his head, his master was right.

He had always been taught to never underestimate an enemy. His master had even gone as

far to say those enemies were the most dangerous.

So I try to hold onto a time

when nothing mattered

"Master, why can't I learn Hiten-Mizuroogi yet?" Six year old Kenshin asked his

Master. Sejiro Hiko smiled, secretly laughing at the young boy. He replied to the

child, "Try saying it correctly first. Maybe then." Twenty-nine year old Kenshin

smiled. When he was a young child, he had never picked up a sword. 'Why couldn't

it have stayed that way?' He thought longingly.

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes

Got nowhere to run

The night goes on as I'm fading away

Megumi panicked as Kenshin's chest didn't rise for a few moments. Kaoru looked over

towards Kenshin, just as panicked. Kenshin continued into a labored breathing as the girls

relaxed slightly.

"Will he make it, Megumi?" Kaoru asked, hopeful. Megumi shook her head slowly. "It

depends."

"On?"

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes

Got nowhere to run

Kenshin looked back, finding himself in one last flashback. Tomoe, his first love,

and Kaoru, his second, side by side. While one girl was crying, the other was dying.

Kenshin turned away. He couldn't face either one. He killed Tomoe, the final result

the other half of the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. He hurt Kaoru, so many times

he would go off and leave Kaoru to wonder if he would return, unharmed or dead.

Kenshin took a final turn, and noticed his body lying on a makeshift bed. Megumi

and Kaoru sitting side by side, himself, bloody and battleworn. Tired and wanting to go,

he enveloped Kaoru in a hug and felt her shiver slightly. "Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono..."

The night goes on as I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

Megumi got the courage to speak as Kenshin took a final breath.

"It all depended on his will to live..."

Author's Note: wipes tears Wow, angsty. Then again, I've felt angsty all afternoon, really.

So then, how is everyone? I'm not dead! It's a miracle! Actually, I've been on Deviant Art

moreso than anything else; if anyone would like to visit me there... Go here:

www.mykah. 


End file.
